Steve Montgomery
Stephen Steven Montgomery is the tritagonist, later true deuteragonist in the movie Chronicle. He is portrayed by Michael B. Jordan, who also portrayed Adonis Johnson Creed in the Creed Series, and The Human Torch in the 2015 Fantastic Four film. He is first introduced at a barn party where Andrew Dettmer and his cousin Matt Garretty are attending. After he and Matt, and another group of people at the party discover a hole out in the middle of the woods, he is sent out by Matt to retrieve Andrew, since Andrew brought his camera with him, to record what they had seen. Steve finds Andrew rejected from the party outside under a tree and warmly introduces himself, and asks Andrew if he could bring his camera to record "this thing" they found. As they walk along, Steve asks Andrew if his camera has a light they can turn on to see where they're going in the dark night, which he does. Steve then acknowledges to Andrew that he now remembers Andrew from home room from freshman year. They eventually reach Matt, but only him, as the others apparently left the scene. Steve is the first to enter the pit, with Matt following, and eventually, Andrew. As he finds the alien crystal object he feels astounded. He approaches the crystals as they turn from blue to red and starts suffering from nosebleeds and falls unconscious. Steve begins to discover telekinetic abilities and gains a close relationship with Matt and Andrew. They all play pranks on other people such as Steve moving a shopper's car with his mind, with the lady unsuspicious of Andrew, Matt, or Steve's involvement. Steve shows no struggle in using or controlling his powers and seems to be the second best at controlling his powers after Andrew who seems to show a lot more ease in using his powers without struggle. He is the first one to learn how to fly which surprises the two cousins the first time they see it. Steve's Death On a stormy night Steve senses that Andrew is in trouble and later finds him in the thundering clouds. Andrew is angry at Steve because he believes that gaining popularity was all a trap into being hated by everyone after he attempted to have sex with Monica in which he accidentally puked on her. Andrew also believes that Steve is faking his friendship with him, making it apparent that Andrew is starting to take heed of his father's words in their earlier argument. But Steve convinces him that they are friends and were going to fly around the world together alongside Matt. He is suddenly killed by a bolt of lightning, striking him onto a football field below. Many of Steve's family and friends from high school attend his funeral including Matt, Casey, and a distraught Andrew. Relationship between Steve and Andrew Steve and Andrew are very close compared to Matt and Andrew. Andrew somehow is able to explain his troubled life at home to Steve who had parent issues as well such as his mother cheating on his dad, and his father hardly socializing with Steve. While sitting a top a rooftop in the city, Steve convinces Andrew to leave out of his lonely shadow and compete in a school talent show so he can be achieve popularity. Steve attends and performs the Talent act alongside Andrew which turns out to be a success, gaining Andrew a high level of popularity among the high school crowd of course aided also by his powers. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Psychics Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Philanthropists